


What Would We Do Without Each Other?

by WindowSil



Series: Kuriari Saves The World! [1]
Category: Dragon Quest IV, Dragon Quest Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindowSil/pseuds/WindowSil
Summary: The world was at peace, a long journey just ended, and the Chosen had already parted ways. But the tsarevna of Zamoksva, always so bright and energetic, sought ever more thrills. Her retainer has no choice but to chase after her when she makes a hasty exit from the castle once again. What mischief will they run into today? And will it perhaps lead to something they never expected would happen in an ordinary adventure?
Relationships: Crifto | Kiryl/Alena
Series: Kuriari Saves The World! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933966
Kudos: 1





	What Would We Do Without Each Other?

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the events of DQIV (including Chapter 6) and follows what Alena and Kiryl are up to. Mostly wholesomeness. Enjoy!
> 
> Formatting note: Everything written in italics is a character's thoughts.

“Chirp, chirp!” sang the birds from outside. Sunlight was creeping into the castle interior, shining their golden rays onto the priest’s bed. The young man stirred and awoke. It had been the most restful sleep he had had in months. Finally, things were back to normal. There were no threats of evil, giant monster demons. Just the usual wild monsters; nothing that Kiryl, the sworn protector and retainer of the tsarevna of Zamoksva, couldn’t handle.

Kiryl sat up and combed his hair with his fingers, unflattening the hair that stuck to the back of his head. No doubt the others were enjoying themselves in this new age of peace, too. Maya would be back at some casino already, gambling her savings away, until Meena would eventually find her and scold her for it. Kiryl smiled at the thought. Torneko was most likely begging Solo to let him have a better look at the Zenithian equipment. Kiryl wondered for a moment if he too would ever see Solo again. Ragnar was probably helping some lost children find their way home. Kiryl briefly thought about that healslime Ragnar liked to talk about.

The priest looked out his window, imagining what all his friends might be up to. It had only been a literal day since they saved the world from Aamon and decided to go their separate ways, but already a part of him longed for adventure with his trusted compatriots once more. Oh, how nice it would be if they could meet up again sometime… but for now, Kiryl appreciated the time he could spend back at Zamoksva, safe from peril, able to help Tsarevna just as he used to. And maybe… just maybe…

_N-Nyet, I am too much cowardly…_

Not today.

Kiryl stood up, fixed his bed to neat perfection, and admired the room. How good it felt to have been allowed to sleep inside the castle in place of the old priest. He still felt like an apprentice, and studied hard in the chapel every day, memorizing religious scriptures and reciting prayers. But after proving himself a worthy successor to Zamoksva’s head priest of the church, he was essentially promoted. His use of magic and prayers to protect the tsarevna in such a long, arduous journey was admired by all, almost as much as Tsarevna herself was admired, when the two made their return to Zamoksva. Oh, and Borya was there too, exalted for his incredible offensive magic to aid them as well.

Where did the former priest go? Probably off at some other religious academy, training the next priest-to-be. It was none of Kiryl’s concern. His concerns were entirely devoted to Tsarevna Alena. He looked over to some hooks on the wall of his room, off of which hung white and green clothes, and even an orange scarf. On top of it all was his tall Kalimavkion - his priest’s hat, adorned with a special symbol on the front. The very same symbol shared on his and Alena’s belt.

There was a sudden, forceful knock on the door.

“Yes?” Kiryl replied in his usual, deep, serious voice.

“Tsar is calling for you, Chancellor Kiryl.”

“I comprehend.”

* * *

A chilly draft blew into one of the rooms of the castle. The room had a poorly-patched-up wall. It seemed to have been demolished multiple times with brute force, many of the stone bricks lost for good or reduced to pebbles and dust. Wooden planks were crudely nailed together, and nailed into the crevices between bricks, attempting to hold together a crumbling wall. A mess of stone barely contained by wood, with many open holes everywhere in which air could pass through from outside. It desperately needed to be rebuilt entirely.

_Brrr… foolish servants, could they not have covered this wall more amply? I am freezing, and in my own chambers! I am Tsarevna! Why am I subject to this torture? Aga, perhaps it is Father’s way of teaching me not to be so reckless… I shall to use door on next occasion. Other places exist where I can prove my strength… Yoy, morning already!_

Alena opened her eyes, welcoming the warm, gentle sunshine to relieve her from the cool breezes. Though it only came through the small cracks in the wall. Alena sat up and faced the wall with a look of dismay.

“Perhaps if I had destroyed wall beyond repair, I could simply have been relocated to new chambers,” Alena said to herself as she stretched. “It would be discourteous now to erase the servants’ efforts… they only wished me to stay in my own room where I am of most comfort.” She thought for another moment, then continued. “They say I must be safe where I sleep, but of what protection to me is an easily-destructible wall? I would rather to possess a window to seal me from cold, whistling winds and to let in the warming sun. Sure, glass is easier to destroy, but so are monsters to be destroyed by my fists if ever I am to be contested! Perhaps Father will listen when I speak to him.”

Alena sighed. “Oh, Father…”

She thought about what had happened the night before.

She, Kiryl and Borya stepped foot in Zamoksva for the first time in months. Everyone was extremely glad they were all alive. Unfortunately, though, they were not all in the best condition. Alena’s father immediately rushed to her with concern and whisked her away for a quick chat. It became clear that the servants at their castle would not be able to clean off the gunk of dirt, grime and other strange yucky substances splattered on the tsarevna’s clothes. It was a miracle they weren’t at all tattered or worn; just in need of a serious wash. Alena sure did get up close and personal with her foes, after all, so it made sense that they got dirty. Her father was proud when he heard of her accomplishments… yet still treated her gingerly, as she was his daughter.

Her father resolved to hire someone new to take care of Alena’s laundry. Perhaps one of the higher-up servants would have the skills. Alena didn’t care too much about her clothes, but she did appreciate that her father cared for her and her wellbeing. They were not always on speaking terms, after all. Especially when he literally lost his voice! But she cured it with birdsong nectar, and ever since then, their relationship was improving. Alena was especially glad for it. Now she sat staring into space, wondering what would happen today… until she remembered that she intended to ask her father a question.

Alena changed out of her night garments to proper clothes, fresh clothes that had been left behind before her first epic adventure. Her yellow dress-shirt, black tights, orange boots and gloves, and blue cape and pointy hat. She stepped out of her room and made her way downstairs to the throne room to find her father, Tsar Stepan.

* * *

The tsar sat comfortably on his throne, looking down calmly at the man kneeling before him. The young man, a priest clad in green, looked up to him in return, with light red tinted cheeks. He seemed surprised at something the Tsar had said to him just moments before.

“You wish me to clean her c-clothing?” Kiryl stuttered.

“It is quite the complication, see,” replied the tsar. He seemed to wear almost a concerned expression, yet was glad that the priest was hearing him out. “Many of our servants are quite young and inexperienced, and with Alena’s recent activities, her clothes have been getting… dirtier than before. As such, I am requiring someone with delicate fingers and priestly magic to tend to her garments and to make sure each is pristine before returning them to her chambers.”

“You wish me to enter her chambers?!”

“Calm down, boy. Is it not your duty to serve Tsarevna? You are of highest ranking servant to her; her personal retainer. Will you not relish in being of use to her?”

Kiryl flushed a bright red. Alena’s father, the very tsar himself, was personally requesting HIM to touch and wash Alena’s clothes, a task usually given to young female servants. And to enter her private chambers to put them back! He couldn’t handle the thought. But what he refused even more was denying service to Alena. Blindly, he said, “Yes, Tsar. I shall to do it to my utmost bestest of efforts!”

“Father, Father!” a familiar voice echoed from one end of the room. Kiryl froze in shock and nearly collapsed. Luckily, he was already kneeling in front of the tsar, so his balance kept steady enough. Alena jogged right up to her father’s throne and stood with confidence, fists on her hips, facing Stepan. “Father, I have come to give my opinions of my sleep. You described yourself, ‘one night and you shall decide what becomes of your chambers’, yes? I have decided. I feel no more safety having a roughly-patched wall than having none at all. But I must say, the breezes are quite chilling at night. So I believe the construction of a sturdy window in its place would please me best. I have always wanted to arise from light on my face, and this morning was positively surprising.”

_A window in Tsarevna’s chambers… Ah, I recall the day she leapt gloriously from castle wall, gracefully landing on ground. To be in such times again…_

Kiryl began to daydream. Tsar Stepan snapped him out of his stupor. “You are dismissed, Kiryl.” Kiryl dizzily got up, and with a bow, departed. Stepan continued, “So, Alena, a window? I will to make such arrangements. In the meantime-”

“I will use front door, father, yes. Thank you,” she said with a sigh and a smile, relaxing her arms.

“It is settled! Good day, my daughter, you are free to leave for the day if you wish,” the tsar concluded, waving Alena off.

“I may? Premium!”

No doubt she’d be out of the castle in moments, starting her own new adventure, only returning to Zamoksva at night when she needed to eat dinner and sleep. Such was what Stepan had gotten used to, ever since her first incident of kicking her own bedroom wall down in the middle of the night. The noise had awoken the castle guard and she was restrained immediately, and a vicious talking-to about ‘the dangers of the outside world’ followed. But now things were changed, and Alena could roam free. So roam free she did.

Kiryl, still on his way back to his study room, noticed Alena flying past toward the castle exit in an excited hurry. He rushed to find his spear from his room, then took after her.

* * *

Alena kept running and running through Zamoksva, people scurrying out of her way, and Kiryl struggling to keep up. For someone so short, she sure did run fast.

At last she stopped once she left the city, taking in a breath of fresh, wild air and gazing at her surroundings. Kiryl awkwardly slowed down to meet her at her side, panting. He took one breath large enough to say, “Tsarevna, please permit me to accompany you.” With that, he thrust his fist to his chest passionately, and bowed to her. The gesture was a typical sign of respect he showed to her quite often.

“Ah, Kiryl, you have come! I knew you would not tarry,” Alena responded, a sweet smile on her face that made Kiryl’s heart warm. “But what of Borya? Had he not come as well, last occasion? Where is he now?”

“Borya? I had not seen him. It is still early morning, perhaps he is asleep.”

“Then it is decided, us two shall venture forth!” She energetically thrust her finger forward to point at a nondescript location on the horizon.

“Venture forth? To what location?”

“To Endor, of course!” She jumped up in excitement. “We shall to recreate first moments of adventure before arrival of Solo and other companions. It was most freedom I had ever felt! And we shall to continue to forge new adventures together!”

Kiryl couldn’t help but smile as he watched her in her gleeful movements. “Tsarevna… it would soothe my soul to be able to aid you in your enjoyment and create lasting memories… Oplya! But do not inform me that I am to be undergoing severe illness again!” He suddenly felt a rush of sweat, remembering how he had been incapacitated for days and unable to help his liege until he had been fed the feverfew root to cure his illness.

“Hahahah!” Alena let out her high-pitched, almost squeaky laugh. The sound was music to Kiryl’s ears. He sighed, and Alena spoke again. “Let us be certain that it will not occur this time. What I am most intrigued by at the moment is the prospect of another tournament in Endor. I am champion, after all! Do you think Psaro the Manslayer will appear to reclaim his title?”

“Psaro the Manslayer? Yoy, how incredible it would be to see Tsarevna battle with such a mighty foe, once more!” Kiryl said, looking ahead of her, his head stuck in the clouds for a short moment. He then met her eyes again. “I am certain you can handle anything, Tsarevna, even the most toughest of opponents!”

“Thank you, Kiryl! I feel as if I am of Level 99!”

“Pardon, Tsarevna? What does that signify?”

“Nevermind it, Kiryl! We must to begin travel, south-east to Endor, and inquire of tournaments!”

“Y-yes, Tsarevna!”

* * *

Alena and Kiryl decided they wouldn’t expend all their energy running the whole way to Endor, and made for a casual stroll instead. For a while they were quiet, simply taking in their surroundings. Taborov was on the left, a small, quiet village they had saved from a monster menace a couple months back. They passed it without saying a word, though Kiryl was happy to see it in good shape again. After it left their sight, he looked down at the short woman leading the way.

_Should I attempt to take hold of her hand? Would it please her? Nyet, it is not right, I am just her retainer, I am below her…_

Kiryl’s eyes wandered as he pondered, and his footing faltered at times, the harsh notes of his footfalls noticeable to Alena.

_Kiryl is walking strangely. What menace could be ailing him?_

Alena eyed around for flies or other such creatures bothering Kiryl and making him walk so awkwardly, but none were to be found. She shrugged the idea off and looked forward again. Aha! “Kiryl, behold! Monsters require pummelling!” She cracked her knuckles and prepared for a fight. Out of the rustling bushes Alena drew attention to came four - no, five float-o-copiers! “Float-o-copiers? You fiends are not supposed to be spawning in this location! Say greetings to my fists!”

Kiryl regained his attention, now focusing on the immediate threat before them. “Tsarevna, please to fall back! I shall to extinguish their flickering flame bodies with my magic!” declared Kiryl, cupping his hands toward each other in front of himself. In his hands formed a dark ball of energy. Alena sidestepped out of the way as Kiryl released the ball toward the float-o-copiers. “THWACK!”

The dark energy split into five smaller projectiles, each chasing down one of the monsters. SHHNG! One of them disappeared in an instant. Unfortunately, what came next was…

_Miss! Miss! Miss! Miss!_

Kiryl grunted, frustrated. He casted Thwack once again. And again. And again. And again. But he missed so many times that still one float-o-copier remained!

“Kiryl, are you finished?” Alena asked, still in a battle-ready pose.

“THWA-” Kiryl was interrupted by the realization that no more dark purple energy erupted from his finger as he pointed dramatically toward the final float-o-copier. “A-Aga! My magic…” He inspected his finger up close, watching as just a small dark wisp of energy faded out of his finger and disappeared into the air after travelling mere inches. Kiryl could feel his face becoming hot with embarrassment.

“Kiryl, must you always to spam Thwack until your MP is diminished? Ah, I will just eliminate remaining foe myself!” Alena rushed the last ghostly figure down, and leapt forward with a flying kick. But the float-o-copier phased right through her! “Aga-?!” Alena went soaring straight into a bush! The sound of crunching branches and leaves filled the air, and she immediately began struggling to untangle herself from the mess.

Kiryl shook his head to forget what had just happened with his mana, and drew his spear from his back, ready to help Alena take down the monster with physical weaponry. But the ghost was floating just out of Kiryl’s reach, circling him, and… admiring him? “You’ve got quite the handy spell, handy spell! Would be a shame if I stole it, stole it! Ha ha! Ha ha!” the fiend said in a shrill voice. Kiryl stabbed in the direction of the voice, but to no avail.

A moment later and it disappeared from Kiryl’s view. Kiryl frantically searched around him - until, he suddenly saw the most peculiar man in front of him. Maybe six feet tall, wearing green robes, with a tall hat, an orange scarf, blue hair, and holding a spear… it was him?! The thing cracked a devilish smile. Kiryl was about to stab it, until he heard Alena’s voice. She had escaped from the bushes and stood in the open before the two green men.

“TWO KIRYLS?!”

Both Kiryls froze in their positions. One Kiryl was ready to thrust his spear into the other, the other reeling backward. The one reeling back immediately cried out, “Help, Alena, this beast robbed my form and attempts to kill me!”

“Nonsense, you are the fake, fiendish ghost!”

Alena quickly looked back and forth between the two in confusion. “Yoy! How am I to believe which one is the true Kiryl?”

“Tsarevna, please, you must to aid me, I am without mana!”

“Do not say such falsities, monster! You could Thwack me at any moment!”

“Quiet, both of you!” Alena interrupted, visibly angry. Brows furrowed, teeth bared and fists clenched tightly. Normally, she found much amusement in combat, but not like this. She didn’t like this one bit. What was once a friendly battle turned into a game of trickery.

Though, it didn’t seem like she had a good plan as to how to figure out which was which. “Which one of you is my retainer? Who looks out for me everyday? Who is priest of Zamoksva?”

The two formed a temporary truce and stood up in neutral positions. Tense, but not about to kill each other anymore. They both seemed to fear the lady staring directly at them.

The first Kiryl to speak said, “It is I, Tsarevna. Do not believe this wretched thief. I am your true retainer, who protects you through thick and thinness, and brings down holy judgement on those who may stand in your way.”

Then the second spoke. “Tsarevna, please to pay attention, it is I, Kiryl!” This one began to sob as he spoke, and put his fist on his chest. “Do not say you fail to recognize me. I have admired your prowess in battle many times, each truly inspirational for me, and it is why I-”

_Kiryl never cries. Whimpers, but never cries. This one must be the fake!_

“Perish, fiend!” Alena instantly leapt from her position, and struck the second speaker down to the ground. The Kiryl’s wind was knocked straight from his lungs - what a forceful kick in the chest it was! Oh, but Alena wasn’t done yet. Her fists moved like lightning. Her legs, like thunder. Such was her indomitable fury, the fury that her friend’s likeness was stolen by a monster. The Kiryl did not fight back. Perhaps he was already unconscious.

When Alena was finished, before her was a mess of a person. Bruised all over. A major nosebleed. A black eye. Maybe some broken bones here and there. Alena huffed and puffed, catching her breath. Her eyes glowed a brilliant vermilion as she turned back to see the other Kiryl. She stood up and tried to calm down. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply…

“You fool…”

Alena’s eyes shot open again. The Kiryl before her, the one she hadn’t beaten up, was holding a ball of dark energy in his hand. Alena gasped. She had knocked out the wrong Kiryl. In the heat of the moment, she wasn’t just mad anymore. She was FUMING with rage. Her blood was boiling in this state of super-high tension. It was time to exact revenge for being deceived.

The fake threw the Thwack spell at her, to which she replied with a swift, agile dodge. The projectile, still chasing her, spun around, and Alena lunged toward the fake at such an incredible speed that her own hat could not keep up and flew off her head. She landed and rolled between the fake Kiryl’s legs. Ah, the advantages of being small and flexible. The projectile landed right on the fake Kiryl and instantly eliminated it, much to its surprise. SHHNG! The float-o-copier disappeared in a foggy mist. Alena seethed for a moment more as she watched the being vanish. Her breaths slowly relaxed.

With that dealt with, and her hat placed back on her head, Alena’s mind returned to Kiryl. Another brief gasp of realization, and she hurried back to the real Kiryl. “Oh-yo-yoy, what have I done…”

“Nngh,” Kiryl grunted, struggling to open his eyes. He managed to get his not-black eye open. His eye looked blankly in Alena’s direction. His face had no emotion, probably because he was too weak to move his muscles that much. “Tsarevna,” he managed to say, coughing up a bit of blood after. His speech was rough and sick-like. “I cannot to cast healing spells… I need rest.” He didn’t dare accuse the tsarevna of wrongdoing. But he did need assistance.

Tears emerged from Alena’s eyes. She did not mean to cause so much harm to her retainer. To her friend. Seeing him like this caused emotions of sadness to almost overwhelm her, replacing the anger she had felt towards the monsters. And, worse, her heart was now weighed down by guilt, as well. This was indeed her fault.

She nodded in response to Kiryl, and as she blinked, tears fell and landed on Kiryl’s orange scarf. With her wrists, she wiped her eyes, then sniffled. “Taborov. We just passed it. We shall rest there a night. I shall to fix you up, Kiryl.” She wasted no time apologizing. It was time for action. Kiryl needed medical attention, and fast.

Alena took Kiryl’s spear, which had fallen out of his hands, and secured it under his chest strap. She then dug her arms under Kiryl’s limp body, then heaved him upward. She would have to carry him the whole way to Taborov. They were lucky it was not far. But she doubted any professional medics or priests capable of healing Kiryl would be present in such a small town. Alas, it would be too dangerous to travel all the way back to Zamoksva or to travel to any other nearby city - more monsters may lurk on the way. They just needed a place to rest, and Kiryl would be able to recover his mana. And he’d get first-aid to tide him over for the night.

As she walked, she was ever careful not to drop Kiryl. He was rather heavy, being a tall man of a decent build, not to mention his thick robes and more. But Alena had strong muscles, and a will even stronger.

Yet she was upset.

_How could I not have discerned the true Kiryl? Never have I seen Kiryl cry like so. I have always known him as the ever-confident priest who serves me in Zamoksva. Maybe he is a bit clumsy at times, maybe babyish at times, but never has he shed tears. What compelled him to do so now? The stress, perhaps? Or maybe I do not know him as well as I thought I did…_

_Tsarevna… how did she not recognize me? Was it foolish of me to speak of my love for her? Is she still blissfully unaware? I regret it so. It wounds my heart to be rejected so swiftly… ah, but a mistake it must have been! The way she carries me right now, with her gentle touch, it takes all my pain away. Perhaps there is hope yet. She does care about me…_

* * *

Alena made it to an inn in Taborov, feeling Kiryl’s weight weakening her. The innkeeper insisted she stay for free, so she nodded with thanks and made to a room with haste. In a last burst of energy, she stamped up the stairs, busted into an open room, and skidded to a stop just before one of the two beds. She carefully set Kiryl down on the bed before her, then retrieved his spear to place it standing up against a wall.

Kiryl’s hat was in the way, preventing him from being able to lie down on the pillow properly. Alena undid the buckle to remove the strap from under Kiryl’s chin, then lifted the hat off. She set it down on the floor next to the spear. Next, Alena made sure Kiryl’s head was resting on the soft pillow properly, by gently dragging his head further toward the back of the bed, with her hands on the sides of his head. Forceful enough to move his head, and thus his whole body, but not forceful enough to hurt him. When he was in position, she lowered his head down into the pillow. She looked at him with worry and concern, but also with a hint of intrigue.

_Never have I come to notice how soft Kiryl’s hair is… and neither have I ever seen him without his hat on. Hm._

Alena decided to take off her hat, as well, setting it next to Kiryl’s, before promptly returning to the bed. She spared herself a small smile to cheer up.

So, Kiryl was in bed. That was a start. Now he needed medical help.

As she suspected, there were no professionals around that could magically heal him. She had to make do with the supplies on-hand - some medicinal herbs provided by the staff at the inn, and a few bandages she had kept in her inventory. Alena spared a glance out the room’s window. It was late afternoon.

Plenty of time to patch Kiryl up, then.

Thankfully, since he was not bleeding out, there wasn’t much to bandage. She decided to begin by wiping Kiryl’s face, using part of her own blue cape to do so. It removed most of the mess and yuckiness, mainly sweat and dirt. Next, she administered the medicinal herbs to Kiryl, feeding them to him carefully - seemed Kiryl was at least half-awake, as he managed to swallow properly. The herbs’ properties would help relieve him of the pain and speed up his healing process.

Alena then took out a few bandages to cover some parts of Kiryl’s face where needed. Since she was inspecting his condition so closely, now, seeing all the wounds she had inflicted, she came to realize just how powerful she was as a martial artist. She didn’t know whether to be proud or scared. She had bruised him everywhere. She had dislocated a limb or two. She wasn’t certain, but it almost looked as if she had broken his bones. With just her fists and feet.

As Kiryl lay in the bed, Alena stepped back and looked down at her fists in horror. She hadn’t noticed it before, but her gloves were stained with blood on the knuckles. Kiryl’s blood, from his nosebleed, most likely. She cringed and took the gloves off, tossing them across the room. She didn’t want to look at them. Disgusted, she turned away, then carefully sat down on the edge of the bed.

_His blood… blood usually doesn’t make me ill. But his? That is much different. A friend’s blood on my own hands? How could I have done this? I… I’m a monster…_

She leaned and buried her face in her bare hands and wept. It seemed she wasn’t quiet enough, and Kiryl heard the poor sound. “Tsarevna?” he croaked.

Alena gasped softly, and pretended she wasn’t just crying, wiping her eyes quickly. “Kiryl, you are awake! Are you well? Do you need more medicine?” She kept facing the back wall of the room, in shame.

“I am fine.” Just then, Kiryl coughed a bit more, but instead of coughing up blood, he simply seemed to have been clearing his throat. His voice sounded better as he continued. “Thank you for bringing me here and giving aid to me. I forgive you for mistaking me as the fake, I am certain you were very rushed-”

“I must apologize so! I hope my aid is sufficient.” She couldn’t help it. More tears poured from her eyes.

“It is, Tsarevna.”

There was a long pause of silence. It gave Alena time to wipe her tears again.

Then Alena spoke. “I have never seen you cry. You are always such a stoic man. A dutiful man of cloth.”

“I was weeping because, b-because…”

“Hm?”

_Because I am in love with you. Because I did not wish to be brutally injured by the woman I love, to be ignored, seen as a fake… Because you are an amazing fighter, and you stick up for yourself in front of your father, and you go on incredible adventures. Such bravery is truly inspirational… Aga, if only I had the stomach to inform her…_

“Kiryl?” She turned to meet his eyes. Both of his eyes were open, though the wounded eye was rather swollen. As soon as Alena locked gazes with Kiryl, he turned his eyes away. Those precious, little black dots had lost their sparkle and became vacant pupils.

“...”

“Are you well, Kiryl?”

After a moment, Kiryl closed his eyes, but he opened his mouth. “Tsarevna, with you present, I will always be well. I will always be here to serve you.”

Alena began to sense something she didn’t quite understand. Something was just… off. Was this what her father liked to call ‘subliminal messaging’? Was there more to Kiryl’s words than what was on the surface? She needed to be able to understand him better, in case any more float-o-copiers came and tried to disguise themselves as one of them. And, well, she just wanted to know more about her friend, too. She tried to think of what this all meant.

_I cannot comprehend! Kiryl cares for me, clearly. He always asks me if he is doing chores for me correctly. He always heals me in battle before anyone else. Even if he is in a worse state, he still tends to my wounds first. He always compliments me, yet is always so modest of himself. All this time I have assumed his behaviour is because I am Tsarevna and he is my retainer, so of course he must be respectful to me. Is this not the case? Hm… We are great friends, yes. We spend much time together. I can understand why he feels a strong connection to me. But… Do his feelings go further than friendship?_

Alena wasn’t sure if she could handle the possibility.

_But I am still young, and have much to do! He cannot possibly have romantic feelings for me. I am in love with the pummelings and pulverisings of ever mightier foes. It is my one true passion. I cannot let frivolities distract me. But, but… I must know for certain._

“Kiryl?” Alena asked with a slight sniffle, looking directly at Kiryl’s closed eyes. She watched them open up, and those small, black pupils of his became visible once more.

“Yes, Tsarevna?” Kiryl responded, anxiously meeting her gaze. He wore the same uneasy expression as Alena did.

“Are you in love with me?” She asked slowly, making sure Kiryl understood exactly what she was asking.

_SHE-?! SDJAUISFHSD ??? HOW?!_

So much blood rushed to Kiryl’s face in that moment, he feared his cheeks might burst. He was red as a tomato, and his heart pounded with strong thumps Kiryl thought he could hear as well as feel.

“Y-y-y--!” Kiryl stuttered, taken aback at the sudden question. But he could not lie. “Yes…?” he said in the softest, quietest voice possible. As if he might be able to avoid answering entirely. As if he may be able to wait until he was ready and confident to confess to her. Unfortunately, he was not quiet enough. Or perhaps it is fortunate?

“Oh, Kiryl!”

Kiryl found himself covered in a heap of Tsarevna, arms reaching about his neck for a gentle squeeze. “Tsarevna, I-!”

“I am so sorry, Kiryl. We cannot be together like that. Father would not allow it. I would not allow it. Y-You comprehend what I say!” Alena turned red too now, feeling nervous and uncertain about these confusing emotions she had to express. She did not want to harm her retainer’s feelings, but she needed to be honest. “All I ever wish to do is fight and become strongest warrior in world. But…”

“B-but?” Kiryl desperately needed to hear her finish.

She lifted herself off of Kiryl, and he immediately missed it and wanted her to hug him again. Both of them had tear-stained faces and horribly reddened eyes. Alena sat down on the bed again. “You are most devoted servant I have ever possessed. I look upwards to you - not just because I am of short stature, but because you are epitome of compassion and selflessness!! It was you who gave me idea to request Borya to tutor me in ways of magic so I may better aid others, though I failed miserably at the techniques… so I resolved to pursue martial arts to greatest extent possible.” She let out a voiceless sigh. “Never did I forgo need for comrades, especially those of magical talent, although I was reluctant to admit at beginning of adventure. It is perilous to venture on your lonesome - I understand now. I do not show it much… but I am ever so grateful for all your service. I would not be here today were it not for you and the protection you provide. I owe you my life, many times over. You make my passion possible to live out, Kiryl.” She looked as if she wanted to speak even longer, but she held her breath. She didn’t want to overwhelm Kiryl with too much rambling at once, and, well, she didn’t quite know what to say to continue, anyway.

“Tsarevna…”

“You do not have to keep calling me Tsarevna all the time. You may address me as Alena if you wish.” She smiled warmly. Another blink, and tears spilled from her eyes and streamed down her precious, blushing cheeks, like drops of dew in the morning after a storm.

“A-Alena! It is not I, but the Goddess you should thank for relieving you of your many miseries - I am merely a servant of the-”

“Do not be so humble, Kiryl. I truly, truly do owe you one thousand thank yous. All I can say is that there cannot be anything intimate between us. I do not wish to crush your dreams, but it must be so, for both our sake’s…”

“I comprehend, Tsarevna- Alena.” Kiryl gulped, feeling his heart beating double-time. Confused, happy and sad, such a strange mix of emotions thrown on him. Rejected, but not rejected. Understood. Accepted. Loved. And he too would love in return. “I respect you and your passions - and I will to aid you in reaching each and every one of your goals, no matter how tall you may place them. It would make me most joyous man alive.” Kiryl, although weakened, wearily lifted his right arm and dropped it on his chest, mimicking his bowing pose. He also managed to lift the edges of his lips, into a small smile. “The way you behave so unprincess-like, your motivation to do what you desire, it gives me spirit and power. I, I have trouble speaking to explain!! Please, forgive me.”

Alena looked at Kiryl with puzzlement. “This is true? Every occasion we leave castle, you always express your fear. Each time you say, ‘Do not go, Tsarevna, it is too much perilous!’ nyet?” she asked, seeking to confirm her thoughts.

“I say this because I do not wish to lose you… but when I witness you and your fighting prowess, I cast aside anxieties and admire you. I see now that it is pointless to worry, as you clearly have superlative combat abilities. Beyond comparison. Beyond imagination.” His smile grew ever bigger as he regained muscle strength. “Yet… I will still protect you, Alena. I am in love with you.”

_I-I did it! I said it! Ahh, such joy!_

Alena’s eyes twinkled, full of tears. She could hardly see through the blur. She wiped her face with the clean corner of her cape. “Kiryl… thank you. Thank you for aiding me throughout my childhood and still to this day. Thank you for finally confessing. Thank you for all these compliments, I hardly know how to take them, but… thank you.”

She began to chortle. A light, happy laugh. Kiryl joined in. They laughed for a good minute or two, just enjoying themselves.

“Rest, Kiryl, and we shall journey to Endor. My fists itch for more monsters to fight! I hope I can put on a display positively entertaining for everyone!”

“I am most certain of it.”

It was then that the sun set. Both smiling, admiring each other’s glistening eyes in the scarlet orange light. They laughed, and soon quieted down for rest.

* * *

_Cue the day-passing jingle! Do do do do do do, doo~!_

Kiryl’s mana recovered, and with one fullheal spell, he fixed all his injuries and broken bones. Not only was his body physically rejuvenated, but he was also spiritually rejuvenated. Finally, Alena knows how he truly feels.

Kiryl had never expected her to agree to a relationship considering her position in Zamoksva, and he never even had the strong desire to outright marry her - he was a priest, after all, and Alena was already married to fighting, anyway. Kiryl simply never knew how to express that he really loved Alena, not just as a ‘servant friend’ but as a real friend who understood her and her feelings, and supported her through everything she did, not because he had to, but because he wanted to. Because he deeply cared. Because they had such a deep emotional and spiritual connection, that if anything ever happened to Alena, Kiryl would feel as if he had lost a part of himself.

Alena, always so bold and brave, was Kiryl’s role model. And it seemed like she too, saw Kiryl as a role model, such a studious man and diligent worker. They were two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle that fit perfectly together.

So much time they spent together in Zamoksva, talking, mostly. Talking about their feelings. Consoling each other. Soon they embarked on an epic adventure with Solo and company that further pushed them to their limits. The two always stuck together. Over time, they felt more and more colloquial and informal toward each other, especially when such dire situations called for formalities to be tossed aside when important matters needed to be focused on.

In fact, neither had ever really been outside much until that point. Kiryl was mostly occupied with needless worries of Alena’s safety, but he too enjoyed the sightseeing of many vistas around the world. It was an experience the entire party shared, but he and Alena had an especially strong reaction. Kiryl wanted to protect and nurture that happy, innocent smile of hers.

And so Kiryl’s crush was born.

Time after time he planned ways to confess, each time stifling his own speech before he could do so, too frightened by his sudden sweatiness, racing heart and shaky legs. But now, he didn’t even have to confess. Alena practically did it for him. All he needed to do was say one word.

_Yes._

Now that she knows his feelings, how much he truly appreciates and admires her, they have grown to be stronger friends than ever, and that is more than Kiryl could ask for. To continue to protect her from harm, and to know that she cared, is all Kiryl needed to feel satisfaction. And that hug. Oh, that hug. It was heavenly. They hugged again the next morning. Though, standing up. Alena buried her face in Kiryl’s chest. She squeezed tighter than last night, and it felt good. Kiryl was gentle in return.

Kiryl noticed Alena’s discarded gloves lying on the floor. He was her new laundry man, so to speak, so he took it upon himself to clean them so they would be ready for use for the next part of their journey. Using water from the town’s well, and a touch of light, sparkly magic, he washed the blood stains off the gloves. Alena was happy to put them back on. As was Kiryl, to deliver them.

Excited, Alena wanted to run all the way to Endor in a hurry. But a thought struck her. She instead decided to first take hold of Kiryl’s hand, and then jog at a pace manageable for the both of them. They eventually settled down to a walking pace as they had before.

They were holding hands. Both gripped tightly, not wanting to let go. They were a team, a duo, a pair of best friends. Platonic lovers. And they would reach Endor together, taking down any monsters foolish enough to get in their way. The damage and the support. A perfect combination.

* * *

They were not surprised to have encountered yet another group of float-o-copiers. However, the two had the confidence to take them on much more easily this time.

“I told you, foolish monsters, you are not intended to spawn here! Go back to where you came from! What was that place called again? Kiryl, do you know?”

Kiryl sighed in a sort of amused way. “Alena, why must you continue to make such strange statements about ‘Levels’ and ‘Spawning’?”

“Hahahah! It is fourth wall, Kiryl, and it shatters more readily than walls of my chambers! Come, let us fight together!”

Kiryl shrugged, deciding it was no use inquiring further. They drew their weapons as the four float-o-copiers closed in on them.

“Kabuff!”

“Hiyah!”

“Multithrust!”

“Multifists!”

Two down. Two to go.

_Poof! Poof!_

The remaining two float-o-copiers transformed, one into Alena, and one into Kiryl! As each real one turned around to notice, they found themselves unsure of which was their friend.

One of the two Alenas spoke. “You seek to confuse us again? Laughable!” She cupped her hands and held them by her mouth to amplify her voice. “Kiryl, I love you~!”

One of the Kiryls was suddenly blushing. And a moment later, he confidently replied, “And I love you, Alena!” with his fist on his chest.

The two real ones smiled. Boldly, they faced their opponents and decimated them. “High-five!” Alena called out upon their victory, jumping high to meet Kiryl’s surprised hand. They laughed.

The fun was just beginning, it seemed, as more monsters showed up as reinforcements! Not float-o-copiers this time, though. Three bodkin archers, and some sort of prestidigitator.

They decided to take out the lesser threat first, the archers. As Kiryl stabbed impossibly fast, Alena noticed the faint flicker of magic in the corner of her ear and eye. Turning around, she saw the robed mage monster charging up a powerful spell… It looked like Kafrizzle! And it was aimed directly at Kiryl, who was distracted!

_Yoy, what do I do? Kiryl is too busy to move on his own. But if I try to push him, what if I accidentally break his bones again?_

The spell was released.

_NO TIME FOR THINKING!_

“AAAAAH!” Alena screamed with excited fury as she leapt through the air, foot-first. Her foot briefly planted itself right into Kiryl’s side, the part of his torso that was all fleshy, no ribs to risk breaking. Then, not a moment later, Kiryl was sent flying, his spear also flopping out of his failing grip. He tumbled and faceplanted into the ground.

Alena landed in Kiryl’s previous place, and met face-to-face with a giant fireball.

_Fwooosh!_

Kiryl looked back in shock and concern. Alena stood, unphased by the fire that engulfed her. Her eyes blazed with exhilaration.

She looked beautiful. Her ginger hair, her crimson eyes, and all that bright scarlet flame. What a sight to behold for Kiryl. The little lady ran up to the mage as if the fire was nothing, and gave him a good pounding. The rest of the monsters fled in horror.

“Yahooy! Ura!” She giggled her sweet, high-pitched giggle, relishing in her success. Kiryl worriedly threw a squelching spell her way to extinguish the flame and heal her.

“Alena, how did you do that? The fire-?!” Kiryl exclaimed. Looks like he was up on his feet again, weapon in hand.

“A measly little fireball is no match for Tsarevna!”

_Well, I have no memories of being fire-proof, at least. It kind of sting a little, but not that much. Eh!_

“I am simply grateful that you are safe now, Tsarevna. And a thank you for watching my back and displacing me from direction of fire.” He did another one of his bows that Alena loved watching ever so much.

“Of course, Kiryl! What would we do without each other?”

“Indeed. Let us finally be to Endor now!”

* * *

Ah, Endor. Such a breathtaking city. People running back and forth between merchant stands. An underground casino. And most importantly, the giant coliseum at the back. To Alena, it was like a second home.

Upon arrival, Alena immediately noticed many people catching sight of her and rushing up to her side. In short moments she found herself surrounded by… fans? Many of them simply called out, “Look, it’s Tsarevna Alena! Hiii!”

“You’re such an inspiration!” some said. “I wanna be just like you!” others said. “I bet Psaro didn’t show up ‘cause he was afraid of you!” one particularly bold person said. Alena laughed happily at all the compliments. It seemed that every one of these people wished to partake in the tournament, and if they could defeat the first five foes, they would have the chance to challenge Alena for her champion title. They were training hard, it seemed!

“Hello, hello, everyone!” the tsarevna said. “Yes, I have returned! I have come to visit and to inquire of tournaments. So! When is subsequent tournament?”

“It’s in exactly one week, Alena!”

“Premium! Even though I am of Level 99, I still feel as if I can continue to grow ever stronger and swifter! I shall to train hard for this!”

“I will be glad to witness you in colloseum once more,” Kiryl said warmly. “Come, let us enjoy ourselves while we are present.” He took Alena’s hand and guided her through the crowds, looking for festivities to partake in. After getting out of the big crowds, they entered a clearing near the middle of the city.

“The Zamoksvans? You two as well? Must I run into every one of you sorry humans?” said a strange yet familiar voice. A deep, tsundere-like voice.

“Don’t be so harsh to them, Psaro. They brought me back to life, remember?” said a much softer, gentler voice.

Alena and Kiryl looked over to where the voices came from. To their surprise, sitting together on a bench right before them were none other than Psaro and Rose. Psaro, the nearly seven foot tall demon man, towered over Rose, the young elf woman. They seemed like they were just vibing.

“Psaro, Rose, how superb to see you two! Are you well?” Alena asked, excited to see old friends again.

“Very well, thank you,” Rose said sweetly. “Your other friends are here as well. I think you should go see them. Psaro and I are here just to sightsee. I’ve always wanted to explore the world. Psaro protects me from anyone who may try to steal my ruby tears. He’s an angel.”

“Actually, I’m a- you know what? Yes. I’m your angel, Rose. That’s all I ever want to be.”

Kiryl suddenly felt emotional. Oh, the empathy for them. Their relationship was a struggle. Psaro, fighting so hard to protect Rose, going so far as to eradicate all human threats just to keep her safe. Rose, murdered, a plan devised by Psaro’s most trusted retainer, Aamon. Psaro, driven mad until Rose was revived through the use of the mythical Yggdrasil flower. Aamon had stolen the Secret of Evolution from Psaro while he had gone crazy, but now he was defeated by the hero Solo and his companions. Two of those companions stood before them now, saying hi.

Kiryl wiped tears from his eyes. He looked down at Alena. She was his Rose, in a sense. Despite their drastically different stories, Kiryl could still draw similarities and feel a connection to the demon and elf couple. Oh, how nice it was to see them and see how their relationship had flourished just as his with Alena did. Kiryl bowed to them before saying a goodbye and promptly leaving them be.

After some time spent enjoying various small festivities in Endor, including chatting with Torneko and his family, and spending some time gambling with Maya and Meena in Endor’s casino, Kiryl suggested the two return home to Zamoskva.

It was truly refreshing to meet their friends and hang out with them again. Torneko was rather happy to hear that Kiryl had finally confessed to Alena. Maya thought it was ‘about time’ and Meena said that she had predicted they would visit with such news. Perhaps the two would also find Solo or Ragnar on their next adventure. Maybe Borya would have something to say when they got back to Zamoksva. Or maybe not. He was getting rather sluggish in his old age.

Only time would tell what would happen in their futures. For now, the priest and the princess needed to get back home.

* * *

“Ahh! I never thought I would be happy to see home!” Alena called out, as Zamoksva came into view. She was skipping with enthusiasm, hardly looking where she was going. “I can hear my soft bed calling!”

Just then, out of nowhere, Alena seemed to take a stumble over a pile of rocks in her path. “Uwaah!” Her ankle twisted and she fell forward.

Kiryl, who hadn’t been paying attention either, suddenly noticed what had occured. “Ts-Tsarevna! Are you harmed?!”

Alena quickly sat up and examined her injured ankle. She seemed completely unperturbed by her wound. “Ah, it is nothing of import, only sprained ankle.”

“Tsarevna, an injured foot is very much so consequential. You cannot to walk now!”

Alena giggled as she looked up at her retainer with an almost mischievous yet also innocent grin. “Is that so? Then how about this. When you were injured, I carried you to Taborov myself. Now, is your turn to carry me!”

The man blushed and smiled in response. “I-If that is what you wish, Tsarevna, I would be happy to oblige.” Kiryl forgot he could just heal Alena. He was too absorbed in the idea of carrying the little lady in his arms. He just had to make sure to do it carefully and gently…

Kneeling down, reaching both arms under her… his right arm, under her back, just below her shoulders… his left arm, under her legs, just below her knees… gingerly he lifted upward. Alena was small, lean, and light. Kiryl wasn’t the strongest man alive, but he was strong enough to carry her with minimal discomfort. In fact, just the pleasure of having her in his arms took away any thoughts of how his muscles began to strain from the effort.

Alena took her arms and placed them around Kiryl’s neck for added support. She gripped his puffy orange scarf. “You are most delicate, Kiryl. This is much enjoyable!”

“I… I am glad to hear it,” Kiryl sniffled.

_Oh, I truly am most fortunate man on planet. Here, my beloved rests in my arms. She is so soft and warm. Her hair, I wish to stroke it… ah, and the way she hugs me with her arms. I will to walk slowly and savour this moment. Such ecstasy…_

_Kiryl holds me as if I am a newborn infant. Such tender fingers of his… oh how I’ve longed for this feeling! I am loved and cared for, not as Tsarevna, but as a friend - nyet, as family, even!_

* * *

When Kiryl re-entered Zamoksva with the tsarevna in his arms, it wasn’t long before the nurses and maids of the castle swooped her away to have her ankle tended to inside the safety of the castle. Kiryl could have healed it, yes, but the nurses probably assumed he had run out of mana again.

Kiryl, while momentarily distraught, remembered he had tasks to complete. Tasks for Tsarevna. He was to clean her garments to utter perfection. With a deep breath to muster his confidence, he made way to the inner bowels of the castle where the laundry maids and other servants worked.

Upon entering the laundry room, the servants already in the room all sighed in relief and exited, glad that their saviour had arrived. They had been vigorously scrubbing away, but made no progress against the mucky attire that now floated in the buckets of soapy water. Quite a dirty set of clothes they were - after all, it was what Alena had worn for months without changing, on that ever-so-long adventure of theirs. An identical set to what she wore today and the day before, and not the only copy of this set, either. Alena must have really liked it. But there weren’t infinite copies, only perhaps one for each day of the week, if she cared to come home that often to change. Either way, as the used sets got dirty, they needed to be cleaned.

Kiryl removed his gloves and slipped them in his coat’s pockets, then rolled up his sleeves. He gulped. Things were about to get messy. The priest said a quick prayer and his fingers glowed with a faint, greenish light as he lowered his hands into the warm water. His hands moved calmly, pulling out dirt and stains with the restorative magic, and flattening out creases. It felt so… satisfying. When the garments were all cleaned, he gave them a rinse in plain water then hung them to dry in the room. The job was done.

* * *

After Alena’s ankle was treated, she had made her way up to the throne room, on her way to her bedroom, before she was stopped by her father calling her name.

“Yes, Father?” Alena replied, turning her gaze to him where he sat on the throne.

“Are you certain you are well? My guards tell me you were carried here by your retainer, Kiryl,” he had some uncertain, worrying tone to his voice.

“Oh, cease to worry, Father! I am entirely unharmed.” She smiled to Tsar Stepan, with her hands on her hips, as per her usual idle pose.

“Then… why was he…?”

“Hahahah! Did you forget of our adventures, Father? We have grown as quite the couple.”

“Couple?!” He looked rather flustered at the thought.

“Couple of friends!” Alena pumped her fist enthusiastically in the air.

“Oh, Goddess…” Stepan breathed a sigh of relief. “Anyhow, Alena. I intended to inform you of new window installation in your room. I hope you will enjoy it.” The tsar smiled to his daughter.

“Ah, thank you, Father! I will seek it out right now!” And with that, she took her leave.

* * *

Alena sat on the floor in her room. She hadn’t changed into night garments yet, but she had taken off her hat and gloves. She was now busy looking out her window. Oh, what a nice window it was, shaped the same as the symbol on her belt, but upside-down. Strongly reinforced, yet Alena fancied if she could break it, still. After all, it still is glass. Probably would go down in one kick. But Alena had no plans to do so. For it was a beautiful view, and to ruin that would be very unfortunate.

After a moment, she heard a gentle knock on the door, and a muffled voice saying, “Tsarevna?”

“Come in, Kiryl.”

The door opened, and in came the laundry man. “I have come to inquire of dirty clothing-” He laid eyes upon the sky outside of the room. It took his breath away. “Goddess…”

“Is nice view, nyet? Join me, Kiryl.” She gently patted the floor next to her, signaling him to sit down there, along with a turn of her head and a smile in his direction.

Kiryl’s cheeks were tinted red. “Tsarevna, I am not worthy to be in your chambers for so long-”

“Shhh.” She put a finger on her lips to gesture him to be quiet. “Father does not have to know. Let us enjoy the night sky together.”

After a brief moment of hesitation, Kiryl nodded, and decided to follow suit with her by taking off his hat and gloves, placing them together on the floor. Then he sat down cross-legged in the spot Alena had motioned to, just to her right. He gazed upward at the sky before them.

Kiryl had a window in his room, of course, which had also been installed recently and likely inspired Alena’s decision to ask for one as well. But the sky was always obscured by trees and castle walls, since he slept on the ground floor. Up here on the third floor of the castle, however, the sky above was plainly visible, in all its glory. An uncountable amount of stars glittered. Various hues filled the dark sky, like a painting where too many colours of paint were mixed together, yet it still managed to look so pleasing to the eyes with all those bright stars on top shining through the dark yet vibrant colours.

After many minutes of quiet gazing, Kiryl broke the silence with a tranquil voice. “When I lived in Zalenagrad as child, many nights my mother would show me night sky and tell me, each star is a servant of the Goddess, watching over us. Each servant, an angel. Each angel, one of our ancestors.”

“Mother…”

“Aga-- I am sorry, Tsarevna, I did not mean to- I forgot the town was named after your-” He interrupted his own speech with a sigh, trying to gather his thoughts into comprehensible words. “I am certain your revered mother is among those stars.”

Alena’s eyes watered. “I never met her. I so, so wish I could have met her. I have never known a mother’s love. Father, he never understood me when I was a child. ‘Why must you be so very tomboy?’ he would say. I have been cramped up inside this castle for sixteen years of my life. You were most nicest person to me… you cared for me and my feelings. Kiryl… you are like the mother I never had.”

“I-I am?”

“Father and I only began to get along recently. Until then, I have lacked anyone to call my family. So… thank you for being present to aid me.”

“Alena… Tsar Stepan merely meant to protect you, just as I have done with my needless worries upon each adventure we have taken. He already lost Tsarina Zalena. He did not want to lose you too.”

She was now full-on crying. “Father…!”

“Praise be to Goddess. I am grateful you and your father have made up for old times. It warms my heart to see father and daughter getting along happily!” Once again, Kiryl did that passionate fist-to-chest gesture.

Alena stayed silent for a bit longer, realizing that perhaps it was not right to be so hard on her father in the past. But Kiryl was correct. They got along now, and that’s what mattered.

“Kiryl?” she asked with an almost whisper-like voice.

“What is it, Tsarevna?”

Alena suddenly fell into Kiryl’s lap and hugged his torso. Her voice became muffled by Kiryl’s clothes that she had buried her face into. “Thank you for coming. For speaking with me again, just as you always have. I truly appreciate it.”

“Alena… you are most welcome. I am proud of you and how far you have come. You will make great Tsarina one day.” Kiryl took his hand and gingerly stroked the curls of Alena’s ginger hair.

Alena was kind of tired of saying ‘thank you’ so much that she just hugged tighter to signify her thanks. Then, after she began to realize that Kiryl was playing with her hair, she started giggling.

“Tsarevna, your laugh is music to my ears.” He also started laughing. It was similar to the previous night they had spent together.

Alena sat up a bit more comfortably. She took her own hand and cupped it around the fluff of Kiryl’s hair around the backside of his head, feeling its softness. He stayed still and let her toy with it. “Music, you say? I am flattered! Hm… you know, I have always wished to hear sound of trumpet. I have heard it is an exceedingly pleasant noise! Perhaps you and I could learn the instrument, and possibly duet some day.” She took her hand away, satisfied. Kiryl also retracted his hand.

“That sounds like an excellent idea for another day, Tsarevna,” Kiryl agreed. “But do you not also wish to continue training for strength? Recall that tournament of Endor begins one week from now.”

“Of course, Kiryl! But I have also realized that I should use my strength for more than just crushing foes. I saved you from fireball today, nyet? I am thinking of how else to utilise strength to positively impact comrades. Perhaps… massages?”

“Massages…!” Kiryl thought the idea was amazing. Oh, how nice it would be to have a good massage right now. After all the work the two had done in the past months, especially the last two days, they needed to seriously untwist their muscles and relax a bit. “It is premium suggestion indeed, Alena. I am certain you could give superlative massages.”

The two continued to chat for a while, laughing and hugging and sometimes shedding tears. They truly felt like they understood each other, to the very depths of their hearts. The worrywart priest and his buff princess friend-who-is-a-girl. Inseparable.

“Perhaps on next occasion, we could relax in your room instead,” Alena suggested.

Kiryl at first appreciated the thought, then suddenly realized something. “Ah- b-but the view of the sky is not much visible from my room, it is much prettier here…!!”

“Oh, Kiryl! I know what you are embarrassed about. It is small drawing of likeness of me, is it not?”

He turned hot red. “Y-You are aware of it?”

“I must have explored every room of castle twenty times over on daily basis while hemmed up here in young days, Kiryl, do not be so surprised, haha! A mere picture between pages of book is no hidden mystery to me!”

“Aga! I was foolish to underestimate Tsarevna’s curiosity…” He bowed his head in shame.

“It is not bad drawing, Kiryl. I would love to see more from you.”

And just like that, Kiryl’s head perked right back up. “Truly?”

“Truly.”

They both smiled.

“It is time for resting, Tsarevna. Let us be to bed, and we shall to continue adventures tomorrow.”

“Good night, Kiryl.”

“Good night, Alena.”

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all ever just accidentally write a 10,000 word, 60,000 character story that takes up 35 pages of a Google Doc? Oops. This definitely turned out longer than I initially anticipated!
> 
> Originally I was daydreaming about how strong Alena is, and thought, it would be funny if she just beat the snot out of Kiryl. Lol! But I realized it would be totally out of character for her to do that intentionally, so I had to think of a way she could do it accidentally. Thus the float-o-copiers accident idea came into play.
> 
> Then came the downward spiral into fan-fiction mania. I thought, HMMM, wouldn’t Alena feel remorse after beating up her friend by accident? She’d have to take care of him all by herself if the rest of the party members weren’t around. Hm yeah it would be so cute to see Alena taking care of Kiryl for once as a change of pace, huh!
> 
> And then uh. Well. I started thinking. Lol what if they like. Realized they loved each other sjkadfskluhudfsgf
> 
> So then my fingers went HAM on the keyboard typing out all the ideas suddenly flowing into my head !!!! So this turned out to be quite the long one-shot story!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story of Kiryl and Alena becoming closer friends than ever! I’m glad I was able to write out what I believe the ideal and most likely possible relationship dynamic between the two would be. As much as I’d love for them to get married, I personally don’t think they will. But I don’t see anything wrong with that. Two close friends looking out for each other is cute enough for me. They’ll hug each other so much!! Every time I see fanart of them hugging, I feel so much JOY in my heart AAAAH!


End file.
